Picture Perfect
by Opal Roseblossom
Summary: Jacob deals with his growing love for Nessie and his reluctance to total devotion. "That is the beauty of her simplicity, there is no thought or cause in her movement. She just is, all of the time, unbound by necessity and burdens." Jacob/Nessie


**Warning: This is Jacob/Nessie. Therefore it is a fic that reacts appropriately and realistically to the ship. There's nothing overly disgusting, but Nessie is the equivalent of a twelve year old. Jacob appears to be sixteen. Just so you know ahead of time. ;)**

The setting sun lightly dusts the features of a large boy who sits awkwardly on a stone in the sand. His body seems out of sync with the world around him. The sea crashes peacefully against the shores and the sand on the beach blew up in the light breeze, the little grains getting into the eyes of any unfortunate passerby.

The rock that he is sitting on seemed dwarfed and out of proportion with his body. He fidgets constantly, trying to adjust himself into a comfortable position.

His gaze is turned to a little girl, running joyfully down the beach. Her features are perfect, her dark hair contrasts beautifully with her white skin, and it blows in the wind. She is part of the picture, one with the world. She is running for no reason, just because she can. That is the beauty of her simplicity, there is no thought or cause in her movement. She just is, all of the time, unbound by necessity and burdens.

When she comes closer, the man on the rock becomes very aware that she is not as little as he had been thinking. He is not entirely comfortable with the desires that begin to arise in him. It's natural, his pack members say. Her little body deceives him when he does not pay attention; her features have begun to take on the sharpness of adulthood. He misses the softness, sometimes.

He looks away, towards the water. Her figure spins, out of focus, in his peripheral vision. Truly looking away is too painful, he cannot do it.

His heart leaps with joy. But his mind, it shudders. He remembers her as a baby. She was little and so fragile, he held her in his arms, fed her, changed her.

She is only a couple of years old now. She is as intelligent as an adult, though. Her appearance is that of a young woman on the fringe of puberty.

The man wishes that it could be simple; he always imagined that she would catch up to his age, and one day he would just wake up and want her the way he was meant to.

She calls his name and he grinds his teeth, his heart flutters and pulls him insistently towards her. The previously mentioned sand makes watching her difficult, and before he knows it, he's at her side.  
His hand slips cautiously around her waist, and she grins up at him. Her musical voice plays in the air, informing him that she would like to go home to bed.

He pulls her closer, daringly. She snuggles in comfortably, as sure with him as if he were her father, or her uncle.

The biggest fear he has is that she will never lose that image. He holds back a growl as her head leans lightly against his chest. This fierce need for possession haunts him. Was he always this way? Did he want Bella this much?

Yes and no, he remembers threatening Edward. That defies all logic. To him, though, that seemed pure, whole. He chose it.

Now his body would force him to jump in front of a train for her, whether he wanted to or not.

His love for Bella was silly, but it was his.

His love for Leah was strong and good, and it was his.

His love for her, well... It was amazing. It was, however, a product of the pack, a product of genetics. It wasn't something he could control.

Like just now, he thinks, as he kisses her lightly on the head. She looks up, and he cannot resist. He plants his lips softly and chastely on her mouth.

He cringes from her look of surprise and takes her hand, leading her back to his motorbike.

He wishes that he could run away from it. It is impossible, he has tried it before. He would die for her if he could.

The waves swallow his sigh. When Bella found out what happened tonight, he may actually get the chance.

**AN: I can't say that I was overly impressed with Breaking Dawn. In fact, for parts of it I was absolutely horrified. I determined that the only good thing in that book was Jacob and the pack. So, voila, a Jake fanfic. It's just a speculation, because even though Stephanie Meyer (who owns Twilight, not me) seems to want everyone to have picture perfect lives all of the time, there has to be some uncomfortable factors that come with Jacob imprinting on a newborn. Review, review, review! I'll give you some of that new yummy (virtual) DQ blizzard cake. :D **


End file.
